Movie Night
by TsukiriZanrai
Summary: Clint decides he can't wait for Movie Night Thursday, Steve is tired from a tiring day and non-sleeping Tony is just being non-sleeping Tony. A short Stony/Superhusbands fluff fic that just randomly popped into my mind.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Avengers and their characters

* * *

"MOVIE NIIIGHT!" Clint screeched as soon as he stepped into the living room of Tony's penthouse with a huge bag of snacks, which apparently scared the bejesus out of Tony, seeing as he jumped a foot in the air and almost spilt his coffee. "Christ, Clint. Never do that again," Tony cursed.

"It's movie night tonight?" Bruce emerged from his room, "I thought movie nights were on Thursday. Today's Wednesday." Clint threw the snacks onto the coffee table in front of the huge wide screen TV and jumped into his favorite armchair and grinned like a fool, "Couldn't wait."

"You couldn't wait 2 hours for it to be officially Thursday, 24 for it to be officially Thursday _night, _AKA _movie night, _and 2 fucking _minutes_ to make sure that I'm aware of your presence before you start screaming to the rest of the world?" Tony said, taking a sip of coffee and frowning.

Grin as wide as the crescent moon, Clint replied with a playful tone, "Nope!"

Bruce sighed. "What are we watching? Want me to get the others?"

"Don't know yet, and yes please." Clint replied politely.

Bruce turned to the direction he came from and started knocking on doors. Tony just brought his precious cup of coffee to the sofa and sat down. "You declared tonight an illegal movie night and you haven't chosen a movie?"

"I just like watching movies. If I weren't a superhero, I'd be here 24/7 with my eyes glued to the screen." Clint reached over to grab a bag of chips and tore it open, reaching into its gut, pulling out a random chip, said "Be glad, savory chip, you are the _chosen one_," before dropping it into his mouth, munching happily.

Tony rolled his eyes and got off the sofa for more coffee. Bruce came back with the rest of the Avengers. Natasha had an emotionless face on, as usual, Thor was smiling like an idiot and Steve had an eyebrow raised.

"Tomorrow's supposed to be movie night." Steve said with a slight frown. "Little robin hood over there got too excited and declared today should be movie night." Tony replied with a tired tone. Steve turned to the genius, "You okay? You don't sound too good."

"I've skipped a few meals and naps," Tony said, dismissing the issue completely. "How many days without sleep?" Steve asked, worried, "How many days, Tony?"

Tony waved a hand, "Not many."

Steve's eyes narrowed. "_How many_."

Tony looked down into his coffee cup. "A week or two?"

"A _week _or _two?_" Steve almost shouts, "Tony, you're a human being! You need sleep!"

"Enough about Tony's sleep problems, what movie should we watch!" Clint shouts from his armchair. Steve sighs, "I'm fine with anything." Everyone else went with the captain's decision. "My choice then." Clint shrugged. "I choose… The Harry Potter series!"

Everyone groaned. "I'm not saying that its bad or anything, because its not, but when you've watched the whole thing 3 times…" Bruce started.

"Aw come on! Where's your inner kid? Everyone loves magic!" Clint's smile exceeded the crescent moon; he was slowly morphing into the Chesire cat.

Natasha sighed. "I'm okay with it. Thor?"

"I have never watched this Harry show before!" Thor boomed happily. Tony shrugged and Steve said okay. Bruce was reluctant to watch it but said yes anyways, not wanting to be the sore thumb.

Steve and Tony took control of the couch, Tony sitting on one end with his legs out while holding his sacred coffee cup and Steve on the other end, One leg bent on the sofa and the other on the ground. Clint got comfy on his armchair before snagging another bag of chips. Natasha and Bruce stole a couple of chairs from the kitchen while Thor brought out some pillows and continued making the floor as comfortable as possible.

Clint grabbed the remote and flipped through the movies that Tony had on his TV and clicked 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". The movie started playing and everyone started to watch the movie together.

By the third movie, Steve, who had a tiring day, had fallen asleep on the sofa and Tony, who hasn't had sleep in three weeks (he lied to Cap), had also fallen asleep. The smaller man was snuggled on the captain's chest, legs tangled with another pair of legs with his empty coffee cup abandoned on the floor. Before 'Order of the Phoenix' started, Bruce needed a toilet break, and Thor, who had more than a few cups of coffee, had decided it was a wise choice to go now then go in the middle of the movie and miss something important.

Natasha turned around and rose to her knees. She gently shook Steve's shoulder (because nothing can wake Tony up now, he's practically dead) and kept shaking it until he stirred. When he finally did, Natasha said softly, "You might want to bring Tony and yourself to bed. It's more comfortable and you won't be hogging the sofa to yourselves anymore."

Steve groggily nodded and proceeded to try and lift Tony up. He slid higher up so he could sit up a bit, turned Tony to his side and put an arm around Tony's shoulders from underneath and hooked the other arm under Tony's knees. He swung his legs off the sofa and got off. Tony mumbled something in his sleep and hooked his arms around Steve's neck, burying his face into his chest. Steve walked towards their shared room and passed Bruce and Thor on the way back from their toilet break. Natasha stood up and sat on the sofa.

"Hey the sofa's free!" Bruce said happily, not wanting to sit in the stiff chair anymore.

Bruce, Natasha and Thor squeezed onto the sofa and Clint grabbed the remote to continue their movie marathon.

Steve opened the door with one hand and closed it with his foot. The air-conditioning was on since 8, so the room was cold and cozy. He pulled the blanket off their queen-sized bed and lowered Tony down. He padded towards the other side and hopped in, pulling the blanket over him and his boyfriend. Tony happily snuggled around the blanket and shifted closer to Steve for warmth. The blond-haired man pulled Tony closer by the waist, and Tony mimicked the action to pull himself even closer to Steve. Content, Steve drifted happily off to sleep, slightly guilty for falling asleep during movie night.

* * *

Steve woke up to sunshine streaming through the curtains. Tony was still fast asleep in his arms and he just had to smile. Whenever Tony was fast asleep in the morning, he always looked so calm, so uncaring, as if he could take on the world. The sunlight wasn't doing justice either, lighting up parts of his face and making him look like an angel that needed to shave. The captain brushed the mechanic's stray hair away from his face and continued staring at his beautiful boyfriend for the next 5 seconds. He carefully untangled the arms around him and quietly got out of bed. The air conditioning was still on. He usually turned it off when he woke up, not wanting to waste electricity, even though Tony said it was fine, but he decided to pamper Tony a bit so he left it on.

He walked towards the kitchen and saw Bruce sitting at the table with some toast and a cup of coffee. Steve spotted the clock out of the corner of his eye, and it read '9.34 AM'. "Everyone's not awake yet?" Bruce shook his head, "Movie marathon ended quite late."

"And yet you are awake and sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the paper," Steve replied, while pouring himself some juice. Bruce shrugged, "When my internal clock tells me to wake up, I wake up, no matter how tired I am."

Steve chuckled and filled a bowl with some cereal and milk. "I am surprised that you're up this early though. You seemed really tired last night." Bruce continued saying.

"I was tired the whole day. I had a wonderful rest." Steve said, sitting at the table with Bruce. Natasha came into the kitchen next. "Morning boys," she greeted, and the two men greeted back. She grabbed her cup and filled it to the brim with coffee. "How was your night, Cap?"

"Satisfying," Steve said with a shrug. She smirked and opened the fridge to look for something to eat.

Thor came in at about 11, and Clint got his precious little butt out of bed just in time for lunch. Steve went back into his room and tried waking Tony up, but he was still fast asleep. He sighed and went back out to eat lunch with his teammates.

Tony slept all the way till 6, and he still wasn't waking up. Steve, worried about his health, decided that he would wake Tony up no matter what. He shook, prodded and tickled, but to no avail. He sighed and almost gave up, looking at Tony's peaceful face for a while, and soon, he pressed his lips against Tony's soft ones. Tony stirred and Steve took this chance to wake him up. The sleeping man's eyes fluttered open and he looked hazily at Steve, who just smiled and lowered his head to give him another kiss with Tony responding to it. Steve pulled back, "Time to wake up, Tony."

Said man groaned and reached out for the alarm clock that he kept on his bedside table. "It's only 6.30," he whined, "Its still morning."

"Tony. Its 6.30 _PM._"

"… … Oh."

Tony lingered on the bed a little while more before swinging his legs off the bed and his feet touched the cold floor. "Why wouldn't you let me sleep more? Its nice and cold and comfortable—"

"And late." Steve finished his sentence. Tony pouted and finally got his ass off the bed. Steve left the room first while Tony washed up; he went into the kitchen to see Thor setting the table while Bruce puts the food on the table. Natasha was reading a book in the living room and Clint was shaking hands with Dummy.

They all settle down around the table before Tony walks in.

"Ah, Man of Iron! I see you have woken from your slumber!" Thor roared happily.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Clint joked.

Tony smirked. "You have no idea how right that is, Clint."

"What do you mean?"

"Not telling." Tony stuck his tongue out while Steve was trying to hide his face behind his hand. That kiss was definitely a bad idea. Tony sat beside the blushing and repenting captain and they all started to have dinner.

"Hey, can we still have movie night?" Clint asked hopefully. Everyone just let out a tired sigh. Clint shrugged, "I tried," and continued eating.

* * *

I can't believe I wrote an Avengers fic ._.  
I can't believe

I made Thursday movie night because I like Thursdays 8D


End file.
